Letters
by RodentFace
Summary: Fred and George ask Ron to send them a letter when Ginny breaks up with Dean and starts dating some other guy.
1. Five Galleons

Letters

Disclaimer: If I need to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter, your I.Q. is probably so low that it's in the negative numbers. And no, I don't feel bad for insulting you. JK (Rowling owns Harry Potter!) ;)

"Hey, Ron," George called just as his younger brother was about to leave the shop.

"Yeah?" Ron asked. He looked over his shoulder. Their mum, their dad, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were already leaving the store and he didn't want to be too far behind of them in since he knew his mother would start yelling at him.

Fred leaned closer to say something to him, "Listen, you wouldn't mind sending us a letter telling us if…"

"-he means when…"

"-yes, Ginny and Dean breakup…"

"and if…."

"-she starts dating another guy…."

"-and who he is?" George finished.

Ron stared at the two of them. "Yeah, no problem. You know, it's really scary when you two finish each other's sentences like that?"

"We know," Fred began.

"Why do you think we do it?" George asked.

XXX

"George, Ron's letter finally came!" Fred called to his twin.

George ran into the living room of their flat. "It's about time. I was starting to get worried."

"Oh, ye of little faith. She'll marry Harry yet! I mean, do you think that she'd be so heartless as to give us a brother-in-law other than Harry?"

"Whatever. Just read the letter," George rolled his eyes.

"_Dear Fred and George,_

_ They _finally_ broke up! It was over something stupid like him trying to help her through the portrait hole or something. Anyway, Hermione says that their relationship was pretty rocky anyways so it's no surprise that she dumped him. She seems much more cheerful now anyways. Well, if she starts dating anyone else, I'll let you guys know._

_-Ron_

_P.S. Lavender and I broke up too._

Fred grinned up at George. "There's hope yet!"

XXX

"FRED, GET IN HERE NOW!" George shouted at the top of his lungs panicking.

"What?" Fred asked irritated. He'd been peacefully eating a sandwich and now George sounded like he'd found a dead body in the living room.

"Ron sent us another letter about Ginny!"

Fred's eyes widened. "_Already?_"

"Uh-huh," George nodded, his face extremely pale.

"Well, read it!" Fred shouted, sandwich forgotten.

"_Dear Fred and George,_

_ Yes, Ginny's dating another guy! And you'll never guess who it is! Harry!_"

"Yes!" Fred and George shouted relieved. George continued reading.

"_I don't believe it either! After we won the Quidditch Cup (GRYFFINDOR WON!) Ginny ran over to hug Harry and HE KISSED HER! I still can't believe either and I was there! Anyway, please don't kill Harry next time you see him. It's better him than Michael or Dean._

_-Ron_"

"NO!" George shouted while Fred shouted, "YES!"

"Pay up little bro," Fred said smugly. "_Harry_ kissed Ginny!"

George gave him a look of deep and utter loathing (though only for a moment) as he reached into his pocket and handed Fred five gold galleons. "Well, at least there's still our bet for Ron and Hermione."

"Yes, when I will win _twenty _galleons!" Fred grinned as he put the galleons in his pocket.

"No, Little Ronniekins doesn't have the guts to kiss Hermione," George grinned.

"Hermione is too shy! You need to have more faith in your brother!" Fred protested.

"Well, I will if (which he won't) he loses me twenty galleons," George said lazily. Fred started to leave the room and George asked, "Where are you going?"

"Writing Ginny. I'm going to ask her to tell her to write us when Ron and Hermione _finally_ start dating!"


	2. Twenty Galleons

Disclaimer: NO! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I was only seventy-three days old when the first book came out.

"Hey, George, I can't help you with the shop tomorrow. Hermione and I are going out," Ron said rather timidly.

"That's fine. Angelina and Lee are still coming in," George shrugged. Ever since The Battle of Hogwarts, when Hermione kissed Ron, it seemed that the two of them were with each other more often than not.

"Thanks," Ron said as he flipped the "Open" sign so that it said "Closed".

XXX

George sighed. No matter how much fun Weasley Wizard Wheezes was, it just wasn't the same without Fred. "Hey, George, I'm going to take my lunch break now," Lee said.

"Okay," George replied not really caring.

"Hey, Lee!" Angelina called out as he was about to walk out the door. "Could I borrow ten galleons?"

He pulled out his wallet and counted his money. "Sorry, I only have twenty sickles and you know how much food is at The Leakey Cauldron is!"

"You're telling me!" she grinned and he left.

"Here, Angelina," George pulled out his wallet. "I only have five…" George stared in his wallet. He'd bought some new quidditch supplies earlier that morning and he only had five galleons left over. Yet, there were _twenty-five_ galleons in there now and he didn't remember putting anymore in. "Um, here." He handed her ten galleons.

"Thanks," she said brightly clearly not noticing that something was wrong. She went to go do inventory leaving George still confused. He looked a little closer. There was a small piece of parchment in his wallet.

Puzzled, he took it out and read it.

_Dear George,_

_ I hope you're happy! I could have sworn that Ron had the guts to kiss Hermione! Anyway, enjoy you're winnings!_

_-Forge_

Winnings? Then it dawned on him. A few years before Fred died and ickle Ronniekins _finally _started dating Hermione, he and Fred had made a bet about Ron and Hermione. George smiled remembering that he'd won. For some odd reason, even though he knew that there was no possible way that this was really from Fred, the letter brought some comfort to him.

XXX

(Several hours previously.)

"Huh. I just remembered something," Fred said cocking his head to the side slightly.

"What?" James Potter asked.

"Well, years ago, George and I made a bet about Ron and Hermione. He thought that Hermione would kiss Ron and I thought that Ron would kiss Hermione. For some odd reason, I just remembered it now," he said.

"Well, my mini-Marauder friend, George won," James said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he said grinning, "and while I still owe him twenty galleons, my debts died with me!"

"We may wish that were true, but it's not," Lily cut in. "If you owe a bank money when you die, they still get the money you owed them. They would sell your stuff in order to get back their money or something. You should pay George back."

"How! I'm dead in case you didn't realize this," Fred gesturing to himself.

She stared at him as though he'd just said something stupid. "Are you a Weasley twin or what! I thought that you and George spent your time coming up with ways to bend every rule out there!" She blinked and turned to address her husband. "I've been spending too much time with you. You've been a bad influence on me."

XXX

(Back to correct time.)

"Well, see you tomorrow, George, Angelina!" Lee called as he walked out of the door.

"Bye, Lee!" Angelina and George called.

"Well, sales this week were up five percent," Angelina said brightly.

"What did we do differently?" George asked.

"Lee's been doing more advertising," Angelina replied looking at her watch. "Well, see you tomorrow!" On her way out, she flipped the "Open" sign so that it read "Closed".

George watched her leave feeling a strange mixture of contentment and loneliness. He shrugged and counted the day's profits.

XXX

"Okay, ten galleons says that Angelina kisses George," Fred said to James.

"What, you don't have any confidence in your brother?" Lily asked.

"No, I've learned the hard way that you shouldn't have confidence in your brothers," Fred replied grinning. "So, do you take that bet?" he asked James.

"Nope! I know that you're right," James smiled.

"I will!" Sirius said.


	3. Ten Galleons

Disclaimer:…No, I don't not own Harry Potter. Happy?

Lily stared at Sirius Black and Fred Weasley disbelievingly. "You do realize that we're all dead and none of us use money, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," Sirius nodded.

"Um, also, you're the one who told me to pay back George," Fred nodded.

"Yes, but he's alive and uses money. You just took some money from your room in your flat and put it in his wallet. Neither of you could do that since your both dead!"

"Yes, but I left everything I owed to Harry. He left everything to George," Sirius pointed his thumb to Fred. "When George kisses Angelina, he could just remove ten galleons from George's account and put it in Harry's."

"What he means is that when Angelina kisses George that he could remove ten galleons from Harry's account and move it to George's, but yes, that would work," Fred said impressed.

Lily stared at them both. "You can't honestly think that that is a good idea! All that does is make Harry or George pay for your irresponsibility!"

"So? It _once_ was his money!" Fred said grinning.

XXX

Several long, Fred and Sirius swearing-filled, extensive, agonizing months later, George got a message from Gringotts saying that ten galleons had been added to his account. "Why?" his girlfriend, Angelina, asked.

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

At the same time, Harry Potter got a letter saying that ten galleons had been removed from his account and they'd been added to George Weasley's.

XXX

"Well, it's only ten galleons. It's more work than it's worth to fix it," Harry said indifferently.

"You sure? Bill says that Gringotts almost never makes mistakes like that," George asked.

"Yeah, it _is_ only ten galleons. Just keep it," Harry shrugged.

XXX

An owl flew through an open widow of Number Twelve Grimuald Place. Harry untied the letter around its leg. He didn't recognize the owl, so he assumed it was a rental owl.

_Dear_ _Harry,_

_ I am so sorry about the money! I'm so irresponsible, but at the time I was goofing off. I'm getting the evil eye from Lily right now. Anyway, I'm really, really sorry._

_-Sirius_

Harry stared at the letter. Sirius? Someone was obviously playing a joke on him, but he couldn't think who this sounded like. He shrugged.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Um, I'm not sure," Harry blinked.

"Okay," Ginny said just before kissing him. Immediately, Harry forgot about the letter.


End file.
